1. Technical Field
This application relates to transmission of power and, in particular, to transmission of power and data together.
2. Related Art
Power in buildings is distributed as alternating current (AC) at fixed voltages, such as 120 Volts, 220 Volts, 240 Volts, 277 Volts, 480 Volts, or any other suitable voltage. Wiring transports the AC to multiple devices throughout a building. Devices may be grouped into circuits so that multiple devices on each of the circuits receive their power over a common wire. The common wire may include two or three conductors. For example, the common wire may include three 10 American wire gauge (AWG) conductors: an earth or ground conductor, a live conductor, and a neutral conductor. The wiring installed in buildings may need to be substantial enough to carry a relatively large amount of current because the type and number of devices that may ultimately be connected to any one circuit may be unknown at the time of installation.
AC consuming devices, such as incandescent lights and household fans with AC single-phase induction motors, may directly use the AC power received from the building wiring. Direct current (DC) consuming devices, such as televisions and computers, may include switched-mode power supplies (SMPS). The switched-mode power supply may convert the AC received over the building wiring to DC that has a voltage suitable for the particular DC consuming device.